


Take me in

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Just some intimate thoughts
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	Take me in

Even though apartment 8J was covered under a thick blanket of the darkness that came with night time, you could have sworn that Arthurs light was radiating right through his chest.

A light born within him. Prenatal and eternal. Something that existed long before time and space. Planted into his fragile chest the days he was brought into this world.

It wasnt meant for eyes to see, but with the heart who knew him well.

And it rose with every breath he took as you watched his chest lifting up and down.

“What?” he giggled. He noticed the wa you looked at him. With a fascination only Arthur brought to life.

“Its just....” you re-drew the wrinkles beneath his eyes. Just the tip of your finger “....I wish I could all bottle it up.The radiation warmth of your body, the scent of your skin right on that spot where your neck hair is, the gentle pressure of your body on mine, the sound of your laughter,...”

Arthurs grin made his wrinkles even more visible, you couldnt see them in the dark but you felt the small likes on your fingertip, which made you feel all fuzzy inside.

“What are you gonna do with a bottle of Arthur?” he couldnt help but laugh.

Oh how much you loved to hear him laugh.

“I will put it out and take a sip, everytime we`re apart. And re-fill it when we`re together”.

“Ummm....I dont think there is a way of filling an empty bottle with me. But you don`t need it, darling. I am right here. And all of the things you mentioned...it`s just for you. It alwas will be just for you.”

“Pour it into me then” you begged.

Arthus hand touched your cheek. Warm and tender. He was the one.

“Will you all save it inside of you?” his voice created goosebumbs all over your arms.

“I will contain it in my heart forever”.

It was too dark to see his face but you felt it coming closer. His hot breath breathing love into you, after he gently parted your lips with the tip of his tongue. He tasted like home.


End file.
